


Changing Tides

by riverac90



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverac90/pseuds/riverac90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac visits Melissa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Tides

It's been ages since he found himself on this street walking towards that familiar house. He spots the car in the driveway and knows she'll be home. He feels for his keys in his satchel and wonders if the key would still work.

As he walks up to the door he can hear the familiar heartbeat. He takes a deep breath before he tries the key given to him so long ago.

*Click* the door unlocks and with another breath he opens the door and enters. 

"Scott honey I'm in the kitchen" says the familiar female voice. With one more deep breath he closes the door and walks to the kitchen where he sees her putting in a tray of cookies in the oven.

"I'm not Scott." He says, scaring her and making her jump. Shocked to hear a voice that doesn't belong to her son she reaches for a kitchen knife and turns, prepared to defend herself if need be, but as she looks at the unexpected person standing in her kitchen she drops the knife. 

"Isaac?" Asks Melissa.

"Hi Mrs. McCall, it's been a while" he replies with a slight smile scratching his head. "Sorry I scared you I used my key to get in when I saw your car in the driveway. Um, here I guess you'll be wanting it back huh?" 

"Isaac dear I gave you that key because this is your home. Keep it. I just didn't expect to see you, although I should have known it wasn't Scott since I didn't hear his dirt bike." Melissa says as she gives Isaac a warm smile.

Isaac drops his gaze from Melissa, afraid to look her in the eyes as he tells her, "No one knows I'm back. I just got back in town a few hours ago and hoped I'd catch you before you went to work. I wanted....I wanted to apologize to you for disappearing the way I did. You took me in when I had no where to go and I just threw your kindness in your face by leaving the way I did." Melissa walks towards him and lifts his face until his eyes meets her. Tears welling up, "I'm...I'm sorry Mrs. McCall" Isaac sobs.

Melissa pulls him into a warm embrace and rubs his back as Isaac silently sobs and whispers his apologies. She pulls back just enough to place a kiss on his forehead and tells him she understands that he needed to get away, that he's always welcomed in her house because her house is his house no matter what. 

When Isaac settles he helps Her bake cookies while telling her about where he's been, places he's visited in France and how the tension within the Factions of Hunters became too tense with him being there so he and Chris decided it'd be best for Isaac to return to the States. He told her how he decided to fly to New York because Derek still had his loft there from the time Derek and Laura were living in the Big Apple. Explain how he got a job working crew with a Touring Band who's last stop somehow ended up being in San Francisco. 

"I figured since I was close by I'd drop by and we'll see you to apologize," He told Melissa.

She gives him an incredulous look and asks, "Are you planning on seeing Scott and the rest of the pack?" Isaac looks down at his shoes and fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

"I don't think so, when I found out we were ending the tour so close to Beacon Hills I called up Deaton and asked if he knew of a way to mask my scent so others couldn't scent my presence," Isaac explained sheepishly. "Deaton found a way but for it to work he needed some of my hair so I overnight an envelope with a few strands so he could make this," Isaac pulled out a pendant he was wearing to show Melissa, "Deaton said as long as I wear this my scent would be invisible to all and any Weres."

Melissa took a deep breath shaking her head on the exhale as she looked at Isaac, " Sweetie I know how much you all weren't through and I know Scott and Stiles would be excited to see you but I can't force that to happen, I just want you to be happy and in good health. You are being healthy right? Do I have to give you a quick check up before I go to work?" Melissa asked making Isaac laugh as he told here he was eating as healthy as he could while being on the tour.

Isaac ears perked up as he hears the rumble of a dirt bike engine down the road, "I think it's time for me to go, it was great seeing you again Mrs. McCall." Isaac hugged her before he asked if he could go out the back door earning him a questioning look. "I left my backpack in the woods," he lied even though Melissa gave him a knowing smile when she heard Scotts bike getting closer.

"Isaac I don't like lying to my son so please don't make me, so go now before he sees you." 

Frowning Isaac thanks her and leaves out the back door. Glancing back he catches a single tear fall down her cheek breaking his heart knowing that he caused that tear.


End file.
